Weird
by Curinturie
Summary: All new, thanks to my friend from the US, who said yes to me my Beta... Suddenly Eret's feelings for his best friend changed from one minute to another and he just hasn't any clue how to deal with it. Pairings: Astrid/Hiccup, Hiccup/Eret, Astrid/Hiccup/Eret


Hey there,

newly uploaded and a huge thank you to my friend Ket, who's an english native and beta read the story for me.

Yours, Curinturie

 _ **Weird**_

The sun peeked through the clouds, and a cool breeze made him shiver all of a sudden. He sat on a rock at the cliffs of Berk and stared at the horizon. He was lost in his thoughts, trying to understand what was going on with him. His emotions had been on a cruel roller coaster ride for weeks now, and he felt pretty weird. Well, weird wasn't the right term in his case, he guessed.

He more felt like a complete disorientated mess. How could that be possible? He was a strong warrior, and was also a dragon hunter once. That is, until the day an auburn-haired, lean man and his blonde female companion popped up on his island. They rode dragons and finally taught him how precious these creatures were. He smiled and patted Skullcrusher's head, who mumbled in relaxation as he slept.

And there he was also Eret, son of Eret. A dragon rider and rescuer, bonded to the dragon who once was Stoick's, who was the Chief of Berk. He was also the father of his now best friend, and had died in the battle against that Bloodvist bastard.

He cupped his tattooed chin in his palms and let out a deep sigh. His best friend...Stoick's heir...Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He was the reason Eret didn't understand his own feelings anymore. Every time he thought of Hiccup, his heart seemed to jump out of his chest. It was even worse when he was with him. That cheeky sparkling of those stunning green eyes, the warmth of Hiccup's lopsided smile, the ridiculous sexy mess of auburn hair, and that huge heart of his. Eret sighed again, murmuring to himself,"What in Hel are you are doing to me, Hiccup?"

The first time Eret had noticed his feelings for Hiccup was a few weeks ago. They were exercising in the forest together, and it had been an unusual hot summer day for the archipelago. After a while, as the heat had become unbearable, Eret tossed away his tunic, as did Hiccup. Eret gulped hard just thinking of it. Sweat was running over Hiccup's lean torso, leaving delicious, wet trails on his pale, freckled skin. And though he was not muscular, his body was damn well defined. Eret was staring at him, almost paralyzed, until Hiccup noticed.

He snapped his slender long fingers in front of his eyes and queried, "You in there, Eret?"

He had been embarrassed and had tried to hide the blush on his cheeks. However, Hiccup wasn't aware that Eret was staring at him, which was fortunate for him.

"Yeah, just the heat is driving me nuts..." was Eret's only half true answer.

Later that day, back alone in his hut, he couldn't stop thinking about this man, who was so familiar to him at that point. And suddenly all he could think about was him in a very physical way, But he was only used to this when it came to women. Eret didn't know what had changed that day. He was the same Hiccup as ever, and he'd seen his bare torso more than once, when they'd exercised together. So what in Hel was going on? He couldn't tell. And why did he have these kind of feelings for a man? He was always into women.

The scream of a deathly nadder pulled Eret out of his thoughts. He soon realized that it was Stormfly and groaned. Hiccup's wife was the last person he wanted to face right now. He felt ashamed with her around.

"Hey Eret!" the blonde Valkyrie called to him. She jumped out of the saddle, looking elegant as ever.

Skullcrusher opened his eyes, then got up on his heavy feet to greet Stormfly.

"Hey, there. You on patrol?"

"I was, but done now. Happened to see you sitting here all alone on my way back. You are looking like a sad yak calf that has lost it's mother."

"Naw, I'm good," he shrugged.

"Sure! You are acting like somebody who is completely happy! Don't you dare pretend that all is okay. You have not been yourself for weeks now, and I'm concerned."

The chief's wife obviously wasn't convinced and sat down next to him. To be honest, she didn't know what made her realized this. It was likely female intuition or something. He had been acting so strange during the last weeks. Now, she had the chance to finally talk to him.

"I really am, Astrid. I just need to sort some things out by myself. Some…well…personal things, y' know."

"Personal things? Don't tell me now, you are lovesick, because Raff isn't interested in you any longer!"

Eret burst out into laughter; he couldn't help it."Gods no, it's not that bad!"

The blonde smirked. "Good to know. But you sure you don't wanna talk about? Maybe you'd feel better, or maybe it would help you sort...things out."

"Uh, I think I'd better keep it for myself. Thanks anyway, love."

The tall, black haired guy sighed; again and shifted his gaze back on the horizon. The sun reflected on the ocean.

"Okay, then. But maybe you should talk with Hiccup."

Eret flushed and tried to answer as casually as possible, "Yeah, I could do that."

Oh he definitely wouldn't! HE WOULD NOT!

Astrid smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Well, I'll leave you alone now. There are still too many things on my list today. But if you'll change your mind, I'm there for you anytime! See you later."

"Bye, Astrid...and thanks." He waved after her as she left on her dragon.

Talking to Hiccup. Oh yeah, that would be a great conversation, like "Hey bud, how are things? Uhm, the reason I'm acting weird nowadays is because I have a huge prob, you know. Well...I fell in love with you and wanna fuck you stupid".

He grimaced and turned to Skullcrusher. "We should go as well. We have still things on our agenda too, haven't we? So let's go."

The dragon nudged him with his nose, and Eret climbed up into his saddle. Maybe his schedule would distract him a little from this ridiculously attractive, tousled-haired guy...


End file.
